Determining the state of health circuits in environmental control systems, such as in forced air cooling circuits used in aircraft, can be difficult. For example, the air circuit can be affected by blocking or ruptures. In the case of blockage, the air flow may diminish gradually or instantly. In the case of ruptures, the effect is similar, with diminished air flow. In either case, it is often difficult to estimate such obstructions of the air cooling circuit, for example because such obstructions can occur at one of many places along the air circuit and because access to such air circuits is often limited.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems that provide for improved estimation of obstructions in air circuits. It is also desirable to provide program products and methods for such improved that provide for improved estimation of obstructions in air circuits. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.